The purpose of this application is to acquire an Inductively Coupled Plasma-Mass Spectroscopy (ICP-MS) for the established Baylor College of Dentistry Biomaterials facility. The facility currently houses a range of materials testing machines for large and small specimens (Instron and Test Resources), machine tools for large and small specimen preparation, and for constructing unique devices, amplifiers (Vishay, Grass) and devices for strain gage and EMG studies, ultrasonic analysis equipment (Panametrics, HP), equipment for motion analysis (Optitrac), and a modern SEM. Numerous computer workstations are variably equipped with data acquisition software (HP Vee) and hardware (Data Translations), 3D reconstruction software (Analyze, RevWorks, CAD software (AutoCAD, SolidWorks), FEM software (Algor, ANSYS), and a variety of data analysis software tools (Excel, Minitab, SPSS, Systat, Slidewrite, etc.). Currently the Department of Biomaterials has allocated space for the ICP-MS. [unreadable] [unreadable] We have obtained institutional support from the Associate Dean for Research and Advanced Education and the Department of Biomaterials Chairman. Five research groups have been identified that need the new equipment for a broad range of projects. The researchers span many age groups from young investigators to senior scientists. Most participants have current PHS grant support or have grants pending. They are looking forward to enhancing and extending their research with this equipment in the Biomaterials core facility. [unreadable] [unreadable] We do not have access to an ICP-MS instrument. Previous experiments were completed by collaborating with investigators in Japan. We have identified two laboratories in the Dallas area that have appropriate instruments, but they cannot analyze our samples (see correspondence). [unreadable] [unreadable]